charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Eames
Eames was a powerful immortal warlock hellbent on killing all Whitelighters and leaving their charges unprotected so he could kill them and collect their powers. History Strategic Hunting He stole numerous powers from witches over the years, over a large geographical area too (Kenya and Scotland/Britain) culminating in his theft of the rare power of deflection from Vivian. He then killed a Darklighter for his crossbow, hoping to use it to kill a Whitelighter so he could take his or her powers and then massacre all Whitelighters in the Upper Regions. This was to make all witches around the world defenseless and easy targets. Setting His Plan In Motion He was easily the most powerful warlock the Charmed Ones had faced up to that point. The sisters thought they had to counteract all of the powers he'd stolen with any spell they came up with to vanquish him. Vivian's Whitelighter, Natalie, was serving as the Charmed Ones' acting Whitelighter, and offered herself as bait so the Charmed Ones could get his crossbow. However, Eames disguised himself as the crossbow, and stabbed Natalie to death with an arrow. He took her powers and orbed to the Heavens, hoping to start his rampage. The Charmed Ones anticipated this, however, and went to the Heavens themselves. Disguised as Whitelighters in robes, they stabbed Eames with his own arrow. Since Eames had acquired Natalie's powers, he had unknowingly acquired her vulnerability to Darklighter poison as well. Although he was mortally wounded, the Charmed Ones didn't think he was dying fast enough, and used the spell they'd written earlier to vanquish him. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew magical potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to scry for objects or beings through use of a crystal and a map. ;Active Powers *'Blinking:' The ability to transport one's self to a thought-of location or person in the "blink of an eye". *'Fireballs:' The power to conjure fire in the form of a ball from the hands. ;Other Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. *'Power Absorption:' The ability to absorb the powers of another being. Warlocks channel this power through an athame, allowing them to take the powers of their victims. ;Through spell, potion, power stealing, etc. *'Cloning:' The power to create an exact duplicate of one's self. Stolen from a witch in Glasgow, 1989. *'Transmogrification:' The ability to change shape or form. Stolen from a witch in Kenya, 1991. *'Deflection:' The power to create an energy shield on the hand that can repel all magical attacks. Stolen from Vivian. *'Orbing:' The power to teleport from one place to another, using orbs of light. Stolen from Natalie to access the Upper Regions. He took all of her powers, but had only demonstrated orbing. Book of Shadows Eames_02.jpg|The entry on Eames in the Book of Shadows. Eames_01.jpg|A closer look at the illustration of Eames. Eames A cunning Warlock who has collected the power of Cloning, Transmogrification, and Fire. In 1991, Eames murdered a Witch in Glasgow, Scotland and stole the Cloning Power In 1989, Eames killed a Witch in Nairobi, Kenya and took the Power of Transmogrification. All witches should consider him to be a serious threat. Spells Eames Vanquishing Spell :Time for Amends, :And a victim's Revenge. :Cloning Power turn Sour. :Power to Change turn to Strange, :I'm rejectin' your Deflection. Notes and Trivia * Eames's entry in the Book of Shadows may have been written by Penny Halliwell. The entry dates Eames killing and stealing powers from witches in the 80's and 90's, during which Grams was the only active witch of the Warren line. * Eames is the first warlock to steal a witch's power on-screen. He is also the first to steal a Whitelighter's power, being the first to do so and proving that warlocks could steal powers besides those of witches. * He was mentioned in the novel Mist and Stone. According to it, he had absorbed a Darklighter's power by killing him in order to gain access to his crossbow's magic. Appearances Eames appeared in a total of 1 episode over the course of the series. References Category:Characters Category:Evil Category:Warlocks Category:Book of Shadows entries Category:Deceased Category:Vanquished or Killed Category:Killed/Vanquished by the Power of Three